Cosa del Destino
by Letty-Shining-Star
Summary: AJ McLean un Backstreet Boy, una noche que vuelve tarde a su dpto. ve a un tipo que golpea a una joven, y va en su ayuda. Se la lleva con él, y ahí muchas cosas sucederán... Dejen sus comentarios!


**Cosas del Destino**

Eran alrededor de las 11hrs. cuando AJ volvía en su auto a su departamento luego de haber ido a dejar a Katie al aeropuerto, pues ella viajaría a ver a sus padres, con quienes estaría una semana.  
Manejaba tranquilamente, por una calle desolada, cuando de repente algo lo hizo detener el auto. Había logrado captar una imagen a pesar de aquella oscuridad. En una calle angosta y sin luces, un hombre golpeaba a una joven mujer.  
- «Tengo que hacer algo» - pensó.  
Retrocedió el auto y se puso de frente a aquella calle encendiendo las luces altas del coche. El tipo inmediatamente dejó a su víctima y huyó, y ella se dejó caer al suelo.  
AJ esperó un momento, como para asegurarse de que el hombre no volvería, y entonces bajó del auto y fue hacia allá.  
Se arrodilló al lado de la joven y la miró detenidamente. Debía tener alrededor de unos 20 años, y un hilo de sangre le corría por el labio. Ella lo miró.  
- Puedes caminar? - ella afirmó con la cabeza e intentó levantarse apoyándose en la muralla, pero no estaba bien, y hubiera caído a no ser porque él alcanzó a sujetarla -. Te ayudaré...  
Pasó un brazo de ella alrededor de su cuello, sobre sus hombros, y la afirmó fuertemente por la cintura, para poder ayudarla. Así la llevó hasta su auto, donde la ayudó a subir adelante, y luego subió él.  
- Dónde me llevas? - quizo saber, pues al parecer no entendía nada.  
- A un hospital... No tienes buen aspecto.  
- Para - dijo luego de un silencio, durante el cual parecía haber procesado las palabras.  
- Qué pasa? - detuvo el auto a un extremo de la calle y la quedó mirando extrañado.  
A pesar de los golpes que había recibido, y del maquillaje todo corrido, podía notar que era una chica muy linda y atractiva, una mezcla de niña y mujer, que le dejaba un sabor inquietante, que lo intrigaba.  
- No quiero ir a un hospital - esquivando su mirada.  
- Tienes que verte, no estás bien - insistió.  
- No es tan grave...  
- Y donde vives?  
- Tampoco quiero ir a mi casa - una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y nuevamente quedaron en silencio.  
- «Seguramente tiene sus motivos para no querer ir a su casa, pero no la puedo dejar sola...» - echó a andar el auto.  
- No quiero ir a un hospital... - le recordó.  
- Te llevaré a mi departamento - aclaró.  
- Pero... No quiero molestar.  
- No te preocupes, no me molestarás... No te podría dejar sola.  
Ella se lo quedó mirando, mientras él manejaba, sin poder evitar sentir un gran aprecio hacia él.  
- «Aún quedan hombres buenos... Y es lindo» - pensó.  
Y así se fueron en silencio durante todo el camino.

Guardó el auto en el estacionamiento y la ayudó a bajar. Subieron en el ascensor hasta el quinto piso y allí entraron en el número 53.  
- Siéntate... Te traeré un café - desapareciendo en la cocina.  
Se sentó en el living, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. Por lo que podía apreciar, indudablemente él era un chico con dinero, y tenía la leve y extraña sensación de haberlo visto antes en algún lugar.  
Luego de unos minutos, él apareció en la sala con dos tazas de café y se sentó frente a ella.  
- Bébelo, te hará bien.  
- Gracias... De verdad muchas gracias - y por primera vez esbozó una sonrisa, algo tímida.  
- «Es muy linda. Pobre, pasar por eso... Malditos aprovechadores» - no le quitaba los ojos de encima -. Cómo te llamas?  
- Ka... - se detuvo, y tosió -. Leticia - logró decir -, pero dime Letty - sonriendo en más confianza ya -. Y tú?  
- Mmm... Alexander... Alex para ti - había estado a punto de decir "AJ", pero al parecer ella no tenía idea de que él era uno de los "Backstreet Boys", si que no quería darle pistas.  
- Vives solo?  
- Sí - silencio nuevamente -. Y bueno... Qué intentaba hacer ese hombre? - ella no respondió, se quedó callada -. Robarte, o quizás... violarte? - agregó algo nervioso ante lo fuerte que le sonaba esa palabra.  
- Sí, quería... violarme - respondió sin mirarlo, agradecida por la ayuda.  
- Pero no te hizo nada cierto?  
- Sólo me golpeó...  
- Y qué hacías sola a estas horas?  
- «Muchas preguntas que preferiría no responder, menos si tengo que mentirle a él, que parece tan buen chico» - miraba al suelo, entonces respiró profundo... no tenía otra salida -. Es que... venía de una fiesta con él, pero había tomado y quizo propasarse...  
- Que mal - notaba la incomodidad de la chica -. Bueno, ahora deberías darte un baño para luego acostarte - viendo su taza ya vacía -. Te prestaré una camisa y dormirás en mi cama, yo me acomodaré en el sillón.  
- Y yo sigo molestando - apenada -. Eres un caballero.


End file.
